The present disclosure generally relates to enclosure or nook devices, and more particularly relates to a protective enclosure or nook used with an open tray for keeping materials or objects within the enclosure or nook.
Typically, infants and toddlers are not well coordinated to sit upright at a table or desk by themselves during feeding or play time. High chairs are commonly provided for infants and toddlers, and the chairs have a seat and a tray on which the toddler's food or toys are situated. As well known in the art, the contents of the tray easily become disorganized when the toddler throws and knocks the food, liquids and/or toys off the tray. Because conventional high chairs have an open tray without any nook, portions of the food, liquids and/or toys are displaced from the tray, and fall on the ground or floor, creating cleanup work or other chores for caregivers. Even for older children, who can feed themselves, there is usually a substantial mess created by the food, liquids and/or toys on the tray and floor, thereby necessitating a significant amount of cleanup work.
Thus, there is a need for developing an improved enclosure or nook for an open chair tray to keep the food, liquid and/or toys within the enclosure or nook of the tray, so that the mess can be readily cleaned and organized.